


Hunting Games

by sso_Viktor7



Series: Short Fluff [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Redtuft and Barkfang go hunting. Both of these charcters are OCs.





	Hunting Games

A large brown tabby figure with blazing yellow eyes laid crouched in the undergrowth, stalking a plump mouse. His whiskers twitched and he pushed forward with surprisingly silent paws. He wiggled his haunches ever so slightly before leaping out of the undergrowth, unsheathing his claws and ready to kill his prey. But a sleek, fast moving form leaped out from a bush to his right and stole the brown tabby's catch just before the larger tom could land. A surprised yelp came out of the larger tom's muzzle and he crashed and rolled on the forest floor, landing with his lower half up against a tree and his upper half against the floor.

Barkfang groaned and rubbed his throbbing head with a large paw as he looked over at the playful yellow eyes of his mate, Redtuft. From the jaws of the ginger tom hung the mouse the brown tabby was stalking. The brown tabby grumbled and twisted around to his paws, shaking off his fur.

Redtuft dropped the mouse and sat down, dragging his tongue over his paw and tracing it behind his ear. "Too slow, Barkfang." He purred, his eyes glimmering.

Barkfang rolled his eyes and padded up to him, his yellow eyes playful and mischievous. "I know, I know." He grumbled.

"Come on, we still have almost an entire day to hunt." The ginger tom purred and dug a small hole to hide the mouse in.

With a spring to his step, Redtuft disappeared into the undergrowth and left Barkfang to purr alone.

Barkfang found himself by the Tall Sycamore, stalking a robin. He had made sure Redtuft wasn't around so he was more than certain he wouldn't disrupt his catch. The brown tabby was about ready to pounce when Redtuft's lithe body jumped out from the undergrowth and caught the robin much too quickly for Barkfang. The larger tom swore under his breath, realizing the smaller tom had been hiding downwind.

"Redtuft two, Barkfang zero." Redtuft's playful sing-song voice seeped into Barkfang's senses like liquid.

Barkfang licked his muzzle and crouched down into a hunter's crouch again. "I'll catch  _you_ next." He purred maliciously, wiggling his shoulders.

Redtuft purred and dug up a small hole to bury the robin in. "You'll have to catch me first..." He dragged out and pelted into the forest. "Turtle!" He called over his shoulder.

Barkfang pelted off after Redtuft, and began to gain on the thin tail of the color point ginger tom. The smaller tom jumped over a bracken shrub easily, one that Barkfang skidded against before running around it. Redtuft leaped over and ducked under shrubs and bushes, making Barkfang lag behind. The ginger tom decided to take his favorite path and pelted off towards the short gorge that led to the river that separated HollowClan from SpiritClan. He bursted through the edge of the forest towards the more open land that led to the gorge. He gracefully jumped down the rocky gorge and landed in the pebble-ridden banks of the river.

But the ginger tom did not count on Barkfang already being there. Redtuft yelped and twisted around to leave, but a paw stepped down on his tail, preventing him from movement.

"Two to one."

"Oh, you are  _so_ on!" Redtuft giggled and thrusted himself up the wall of the gorge before Barkfang had time to react.

The sleek tom pelted off back into the forest and Barkfang followed fox-lengths behind, but quickly gaining. Redtuft slapped his tail against Barkfang's face, and the tom swatted it away with a paw and spat out fur. The ginger tom weaved through the brambles, brackens and thistles with graceful legs. He managed to shake Barkfang off just enough to be able to jump up and climb a nearby oak tree. He hid within the branches and leaves, curling up and watching Barkfang run past.

Controlling his breathing, Redtuft jumped down to the first branch and looked around before leaping to the floor and padding off towards the Tall Sycamore to get the robin back. A large paw landed on his tail, stopping Redtuft on his tracks. The ginger tom whipped his head around, yellow eyes wide with surprise as they landed on Barkfang.

"And now we are tied." He purred deeply and let go of Redtuft's tail, watching the tom quickly begin to groom it.

"How about a tie breaker?" Redtuft asked once his tail was groomed.

Barkfang sneered and dropped to a crouch. "I'll race you to camp." He dared with a flick of his tail.

"To the Tall Sycamore." Redtuft argued and dropped to a crouch.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" The two chorused and pelted off to the Tall Sycamore, tearing up dust in their wake.

Redtuft took the lead, with Barkfang following only whisker-lengths behind, and slowly lagging but gaining for every loss. They finally reached the Tall Sycamore with Redtuft only kitten steps ahead of Barkfang.

"Better luck next time, turtle." Redtuft purred as Barkfang began to circle him and he followed suit.

Barkfang crouched down and lunged at Redtuft with sheathed claws and a playful purr. After a few rolls and turn-overs, Barkfang had Redtuft pinned to the forest floor, his belly exposed to the larger tom. They both bursted out laughing and after a few heartbeats, it died down to giggling and chuckling.

Redtuft went limp and snorted. "You are such a sore loser, Barkfang." He purred and placed his paw behind the tabby's neck, bringing his face down for a lick on the nose.

Barkfang lowered his muzzle to touch noses with Redtuft and purred loudly as their cold noses bumped and rubbed together. Bright pink against dark grey, their whiskers twitched wildly at the friction before the toms pulled away. Without words, the mates pulled away from one another and went back to hunting, this time with no more playful interruptions from Redtuft. At sunhigh, with jaws filled with fresh prey, the two warriors padded back to camp with their tails intertwined.


End file.
